Looks Like a Solo Tonight
by Pavaroglee
Summary: Il sourit depuis qu'il est ici, parce qu'enfin quelque chose lui annonce que son cauchemar sera bientôt fini. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? One Shot.


Il y a tellement de angst qu'on devrait me tuer sur le champ. Mais ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, donc voilà. Les personnages ne m'appartient toujours pas...

**Séquestration, sévices corporels, voyeurisme... Vous êtes prévenus.**

* * *

Jour 1

Quand il ouvre les yeux, il ne met que quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il est fermement attaché aux poignets. Il essaye de s'en dégager. Il tourne la tête de droite à gauche pour voir s'il est seul. Il l'est. Il sent aussi l'air frai sur sa peau et il comprend aussi très vite qu'il est nu.

Jour 2

Il ouvre de nouveau ses yeux et il est toujours attaché, toujours nu. Il examine des yeux le lieu ou il se trouve et à première vue, il est quelque part ou personne ne pourrait le trouver, et il ne cherche pas à comprendre plus longtemps. Il lève désespérément la tête vers ses poignets solidement attachés au mur et se met à pleurer. Il sait que cela ne l'aidera pas mais il pleure, il pleure parce qu'il ne peut rien faire d'autre. Il essaye d'ouvrir la bouche mais c'est comme-si la peur lui bloque les mots, comme s'il n'était plus le maitre de son propre corps.

Jour 3

Alors qu'il est toujours attaché et nu, il perçoit de la lumière. Il lève alors la tête et une étincelle d'espoir prend place dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus pourtant si ternes et fades que d'habitude. Quand il se rend compte que ce n'est qu'un stupide néon, il bascule sa tête en avant et se remet à pleurer, il tire sur ses liens jusqu'à se faire mal et laisser d'horrible trace rouge sur ses poignets. Il pleure toujours, encore. Il pleure parce qu'il sait qu'il ne va pas s'en sortir. Alors il pleure et ne fait que ça jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Jour 4

Quand il se réveille ce jour-là, en face de lui se trouve un plat. Il sait très bien qu'il est trop loin de lui mais il essaye de se jeter dessus, tirant sur ses liens toujours plus fort, pensant qu'il peut les briser. Alors il hurle, il hurle avec cette rage qui envahit son corps depuis ces derniers jours. Il sent sa force disparaître en quelques minutes. Il regarde ce foutu plat sans bouger, sachant très bien qu'il ne l'aura pas.

Jour 5

Le plat est toujours là, intacte. Et quand il y repense, à aucun moment il ne s'est demandé qui l'avait déposé ici. Et quand il y repense, il se rend compte que _quelqu'un_ est là. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir directement. _Quelqu'un_ est là et _quelqu'un_ le guette, le garde. Mais la question qui règne dans son esprit est le pourquoi ? Ou comme pourquoi il y a ce foutu plat qu'il ne peut pas atteindre ? Il est trop faible pour chercher, tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il devient un martyr. Et il ne peut rien y faire.

Jour 6

Il ne sent plus ses bras, il ne sent plus ses jambes et pire que tout, il commence à devenir irrevocablement fou. Parfois, il surveille le plat déposé quelques jours plus tôt pendant des heures en riant. Il l'appelle, un peu comme-ci il allait venir à lui. Il fait basculer sa tête de gauche à droite. À certains moments, il pleure à chaude larmes parce qu'il n'en peut plus mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il sait qu'il ne peut absolument rien y faire, du tout.

Jour 7

Quand il se réveille ce matin-là, il sent une brûlure sur son torse. Et cette brûlure se transforme en picotement, et ce picotement se transforme en une horrible douleur qui le lance dès qu'il respire, dès que son torse se lève ou se rétracte. Alors il baisse le visage vers celui-ci et une lueur horrifiée traverse ses yeux humides de larmes. Sa peau a été creusée, abimé, écorché. Un " **Tu** " es gravé sur son torse. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, il ne sait pas quand on lui a fait ça, il ne sait pas ce que cela signifie alors il pleure parce que c'est son seul moyen de réagir face à ça.

Jour 8

C'est la douleur de son torse qui le réveille cette fois, et c'est toujours la même qu'hier, sauf qu'elle est plus forte, vraiment beaucoup plus forte. Elle lui arrache plusieurs larmes et celles-ci s'écrasent sur ses joues ternies et encore plus fatigués qu'avant. Il prend plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à baisser son pauvre visage vers son corps devenu horriblement maigre. Il laisse son regard scruter son corps avec cette horrible sensation qu'étaient la peur et la haine mélangée. Il pousse alors un cri d'horreur dès qu'il voit qu'un autre mot à été inscrit sur son torse. Ce " **est à** " lui arrache des milliers d'ondes de douleur, si bien que celle-ci l'attire dans un profond sommeil, Oh loin d'être de tout repos.

Jour 9

Son corps est en miettes. Son corps n'est plus le sien, et rien qu'en lisant le dernier mot sur sa poitrine, il sait qu'il ne sera plus jamais le mettre de son être. Ce " **Moi** " sur son torse met une fin à son histoire. Et quand il lit cette courte phrase sur sa poitrine, il a envie de se laisser partir. Mais son estomac atrocement vide, son corps devenu squelettique, sa gorge définitivement sèche, lui indique qu'il ne lui reste plus très longtemps. Il sourit. Il sourit depuis qu'il est ici, parce qu'enfin quelque chose lui annonce que son cauchemar sera bientôt fini. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ?

Jour 10

Il est extirpé de son sommeil par des cris, il ouvre alors les yeux malgré toute l'énergie que cela lui demande, et il n'a à peine le temps d'identifier ce corps qui s'approche de lui qu'il sombre une nouvelle fois.

Jour 11

Il se réveille. Mais rien n'est plus pareil. La douleur s'est atténué, le froid qui transperçait son corps s'est transformé en une douce chaleur. Ses poignets sont libres. Il est libre. Et il n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux sur cette tête appuyée contre son ventre pour savoir qui l'a sauvé. Il n'a pas non plus besoin de se demander dans quelles mains il avait été durant ces longues journées car quelque part il ne voulait pas le savoir. Mais bordel, il est _libre_. _Libre_.

Kurt, tu es_ libre_ se dit-il sans vraiment y croire.

* * *

J'attend vos reviews car j'ai essayé différent style au court de cet OS, donc vos avis sont les bienvenus !

**With love ~ Margaux**


End file.
